Damn Bunnies
by Fancy Face
Summary: Duo gets attacked by Easter bunnies. Oh the horror!


Author's Notes: An early Easter fic, and yes it's based on that commercial for Toys R Us where Geffory is surrounded by the bunnies. I thought was so cute, so I couldn't help but write a fic for it. It's probably not one of my best works, but eh well. Stupid? Funny? Or just plane scary. You tell me. Please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Damn Bunnies:  
  
By: Fancy Face  
  
"I know... I know I'm dreaming." Duo said to himself as he walked through darkness.  
  
Duo wondered what Hellish nightmare would be leash upon him tonight. He was waiting for dreadful memories of his past, but he was attacked by something much worse. Now, it took a lot to scare Duo, and what scared him the worse he was about to be faced with. He backed away when he saw a cute little bunny hoping his way. However, this was no ordinary bunny. This cute little bunny was not so cute when it showed it's fangs to Duo, and when that happened Duo ran. He ran as fast as he could.  
  
"No! Stay away!" Duo yelled but when he yelled that, more bunnies appeared. Hundred, no a thousand bunnies appeared all smiling at him, showing their fangs. Duo thought it couldn't get any worse then it was, but it did. The evil little creatures started to sing:  
  
"Here comes Peter Cottontail, hopping down the bunny trail, hippity hoppity, Easter's on its way..."  
  
Duo covered his ears, and continued to yell: "No! Stop! SHUT UP!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Duo's cries caused the other pilots to rush in to see what was wrong with him. When Heero turned on the light, they were all shocked at what they saw. There was Duo, in his boxers. He had his hands up about his head, making them look like bunny ears, and he was hoping around. Not only that but he was singing that dreadful Easter song.  
  
"Maxwell, you're a dishonor to all of us." Wufei said as he shook his head in disappointment, left the room, and he went back to bed.  
  
Quatre tried not to laugh but he couldn't help it. Between laughs, he managed to ask: "What should we do Heero?"  
  
"I'll handle it." Heero told him.  
  
Trowa said nothing as he walked with Quatre out of the room. When they were out, Heero heard Quatre laughing. Now, he and Duo were alone. He went over to Duo and grabbed him so he would stop hopping. However, he continued to sing.  
  
SLAP!  
  
Heero's hand went straight across Duo's face. "Owwie..." Duo whined. "That hurt..."  
  
"You deserved it. Now, regain your sanity, and get back to bed. That's an order."  
  
"But Heero, you don't understand. Bunnies. Everywhere evil little bunnies." Duo replied in a shaky voice. He started to sing again, which caused him to get slapped once more.  
  
"Knock it off." Heero demanded. Duo went silent, as Heero let him go. Heero pointed to the bed. "Go back to sleep."  
  
Duo didn't want to get slapped again, so he did as told. He climbed into to bed, and Heero started to walk off, but Duo stopped him by asking: "Can you check under the bed please?"  
  
"Hn." That was a no in Heero's language and Duo watched as the Perfect Solider left his room, turning off the light, and closing the door behind him.  
  
When he was gone, Duo slowly looked under his bed. There was nothing. Before returning under the covers, he grabbed a gun that was in his nightstand and held it close. He would be ready if those bunnies came back. He soon fell asleep to the sound of his own voice, singing: "Here comes Peter Cottontail, hopping down the bunny trail, hippity hoppity, Easter's on it's way..."  
  
The singing stopped and snoring soon replaced it. Duo didn't notice a pair of yellow eyes under his bed. The evil bunny then hopped on Duo's bed. He would be ready for Duo in the morning...  
  
"No!"  
  
Duo sat up again, and saw that there were no bunnies on his bed. That had been another dream. He drew the gun closer and then mutter to himself: "Damn Bunnies," and once again the braided boy went back to sleep.  
  
End.  
  
Beta reader's note: Ok, I have no idea how to spell "Geffory" or "hippity hoppity" so they're left as the author spelt them. 


End file.
